Just for a moment
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: One- shot about secret feelings. DHr


Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N: Hello again. I'm still supposed to be reading for my dissertation, but it's just not happening!

Summary: short, one- shot fic about the secret feelings Draco and Hermione have for each other.

_**Just for a moment**._

__

_Just for a moment _

_I wish you could see_

_How we can be more_

_Than enemies_

Hermione had just arrived in the nick of time to stop a potentially nasty fight between Ron and Draco.

"Come on Ron, it's not worth it. They're just trying to get you in trouble"

Grudgingly Ron walked off with Hermione, leaving some very annoyed Slytherins. As they left Hermione cast a lingering glance on the platinum blond leading their rivals. He really was something to look at, with that hair falling over his stormy grey eyes that many could get lost in. She shook her head, there's no way she should be thinking that.

Draco watched the Gryffindor Princess leave; she had something about her that intrigued him. Her intelligence and quick wit made her stand out and those deep brown eyes captivated the Slytherin Prince.

_Just for a moment_

_To feel your touch_

_A gentle caress _

_That would mean so much_

As the students wandered round outside on a cold winter day Draco watched Hermione try to straighten out Harry's messy hair and wished that it were him in that position. Or Ron playfully rubbed her hands to keep them warm, he longed to do that and have Hermione look at him the way she looked at her best friends.

Although Hermione had Harry and Ron to keep her company and relax with out of class, she couldn't stop her eyes wandering to the Slytherin group, a few of which were throwing snowballs at unsuspecting younger years. Her eyes rested on Draco and Pansy; he was leaning casually against a wall with Pansy resting her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. Hermione wished to be the annoying girl at that moment, how she would love to have even the smallest gentle touch off Draco. Hermione knew Draco didn't want Pansy but she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous sometimes.

_Just for a moment_

_The world would disappear_

_And everyone else_

_Except for you and me here_

There had been an incident in the library where both Draco and Hermione were working late and went to put books back in the same place. They had walked into each other not realising who it was, looked up and got caught in the other's gaze. Velvet brown met swirling silver and Hermione could feel herself falling into the murky depths of the ice- Prince's eyes, while Draco couldn't tear himself away from the feeling of drowning in the soulful gaze of his supposed enemy.

They stayed that way for quite a few seconds before a random noise broke their trance. Hermione and Draco shook their heads, realising they'd been staring at each other for Merlin knows how long, they quickly put their books back and walked in opposite directions. But not before each sneaking a glance at the other and thinking that for that brief time they could have been in a different world where maybe it wasn't so wrong to feel the way they did.

_Just for a moment_

_To see in your eyes_

_The emotions you guard_

_So deeply inside_

Hermione was drawn to Draco as she felt that there was more to him than the cold exterior he portrayed, for if you looked deep enough into his eyes sometimes there was a flicker of emotion. Hermione was sure she'd seen it that day in the library. He fought so hard to suppress them, yet the violent storms that raged in his eyes seemed to soften when he was deep in thought. Hermione often gazed at him wondering what made the ice start to melt and hoped that one day she may find out.

Another thing that Draco liked in Hermione was her fiery spirit and the way her emotions were clearly visible in her expression. Unlike himself, Hermione wasn't afraid to show her emotions. He often saw her drift off when she was on her own, she'd seem happy for a bit, then wear a sad expression, it was as if she realised something impossible. Draco longed to remove that sad expression. Little did they know, they thought of each other.

_And just for a moment_

_I want you to see_

_That I've fallen for you_

_Even if you hate me._

As they sat in the great hall at dinner time each thought about the day. Snape, being the git that he was, paired Hermione and Draco together in potions. Both objected but secretly enjoyed it. At one point they were both in the storage cupboard getting supplies when Hermione fell backwards off the stepladder. Draco with his seeker reflexes caught her and held her for a moment. He loved the feeling of having Hermione in his arms, it felt so right and Hermione felt strangely safe in his arms. Both had shivers when it happened but it was wrong, it was forbidden.

But it ended abruptly when Ron and Pansy walked in. Hermione and Draco were knocked out of their piece of heaven by their friends' voices.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron and Pansy said in unison before glaring at each other

Draco and Hermione quickly moved and had to put on their façade.

"Stupid mudblood" Draco sneered.

"Ugh, get your hands off me ferret" Hermione shot.

They both huffed and went back to their seats to continue their potions. Hermione and Draco felt the sting of the other's words, making them think they really did hate each other.

After remembering the potions incident, they both looked up at the same time and locked eyes. Silver and brown collided, but this time they didn't stay locked. Both looked away from what they thought they could never have. Hermione hated the feeling, in her head she knew it wouldn't happen, Draco was the pureblood Slytherin Prince and she was just a muggleborn bookworm. But her heart just wanted to believe it was possible. She made an excuse to get away quickly and went to the back of the library to try and take her mind off Draco.

Draco was also having the same problem, he hated being nasty to her all the time, he knew it would never be, she was Gryffindor's Princess, all that was pure good and he was the cruel son of a Death- Eater. He would never become a Death- Eater, but would never be good enough for her either. Draco also made an excuse and went out of the great hall; he too ended up in the library.

Draco walked to the back and saw Hermione deep in thought, as he walked past her she looked up at him and her heart jumped, without realising it a ghost of a smile crossed both their lips. Draco stopped breathing for a second and Hermione did a double take. But it was gone and Draco sat further away.

They thought of each other and longed to be together, even if it was just for a moment.

A/N: There, got it out of my system. The poem in this is mine. Thanks for reading and please review. xx


End file.
